


We Go Down Together

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Dipper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Deepening Romantic Feelings, Demon!Mating, Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, M/M, Mini Fic, Omega!will, William Cipher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: After a night of intimacy, Dipper Gleeful and his omega see through their haze of post-mating that their love was stronger than either could have ever imagined. Dipper has an omega to protect from the world, and William has a mate to protect from the universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a lil' fic as I'm finishing editing the other two Reverse!Falls fics in the works!

Dipper kissed the omega's knuckles lightly before beginning to pull away. It was one of those tender moments neither had been able to speak of before, where Will would be on the verge of sleep and he would get ready to slip out of the room in the dead of night like he often did when they were back home. But this time Will grabbed his arm, blue eye desperate for him to stay. The alpha felt his shoulders sag as he smiled softly, his other hand stroking the omega's cheek. Will continued to hold on tight, desperation leaking into his scent as he quickly wrapped his other arm around the alpha's waist. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Will."

Will seemed unconvinced as he nibbled his lower lip. His arms were wrapped tightly around Dipper now, tight as they reflected the omega's fears. The alpha shook his head gently, raising one of his hands to run through the omega's sweaty blue hair. He smoothed it back before reaching to pull the eyepatch off. Will clenched his eye shut as Dipper untied the string, gently resting it on the nightstand beside the bed. After several beats, Will finally looked back up at him with a soft blue eye and another glowing yellow one, its pupil triangular with symbols floating around it in a way that seemed to reveal an unknown secret of the universe itself. Dipper rubbed a thumb over the omega's cheek fondly as he leaned forward, kissing his forehead chastely. 

"I'll be right back." 

Will's sharp inhale made the alpha sigh as he pulled away, gently unclasping the omega's grip around him. The soft demon scrambled out of bed, warm skin pressing against warm skin in a show of fear. Fear of being alone, of being left behind, and it made Dipper's heart clench. The alpha stumbled forward slightly, one of his arms clenched against the omega's chest tightly as he leaned forward and grabbed a water bottle from his opened backpack. He offered to Will whose colorful eyes flickered between the bottle and his own stark blue eyes. The alpha shifted his arm partially free from Will's grasp, twisting the cap before wrapping the omega's hand around the bottle. He then turned and grabbed one for himself, twisting the cap quickly before the omega was gripping him again. 

"M-master." 

Dipper turned to see those eyes tearing up, his jaw trembling slightly as he stared at the alpha with an expression full of love. In many ways, he felt like he didn't deserve that love. Dipper Gleeful done so many things in his life, so many regretful things that he could never take back, but somehow he'd been blessed with William Cipher despite it all. 

"You don't have to call me that anymore."

Will sniffled, a toothy smile spreading across his face as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against the alpha's clavicle. Dipper wondered briefly if that was uncomfortable before the omega nuzzled his way into his neck, purring softly as he lapped at the mark that was slowly forming at its base. Fangs gently scraped against the mark again, making Dipper's eyes slide closed as pleasure shot through his aching body. They opened again, looking down at the mate mark that was still incredibly fresh on the omega's body. He really should wrap it, regretful in how deep he'd sunk his fangs into the flesh, but Will had insisted that he didn't. Dipper could see the way the omega would gently brush his fingertips over it like he couldn't believe it was really there. 

His own neck ached in a way, feeling power and venom surge through his veins that had only dulled slightly since he'd been given the mark. Unlike the usual inky black teeth marks that remained bruised in an omega's body, the mark on Dipper's neck was a cyan blue color, tracing the shape of fangs where Will had sunk his own fangs into muscle. Dipper couldn't explain the feeling of being claimed, battling the unsettled alpha instincts of being marked and the strange belongingness he suddenly felt with Will's immortal love. He rested his chin on top of the omega's head, strong arms wrapping around slim shoulders in a possessive love. 

Will whispered something in a foreign tongue, but Dipper already knew the translation. He smiled into the omega's hair. He was so tired, spent from years of hiding their relationship from everyone and forcing stoic carelessness onto his features whenever the demon would ignite wrath from his sister. But now Will was safe in his arms, with them hundreds of miles away from his family. Will was his now, forever protected under his love and he never wanted to see another crippling bruise on the beautifully pale skin again. 

The tips of his fingers brushed down Will's back, eliciting a shudder from the omega that made Dipper hum. 

Will's eyes met his own again, filled with love and passion that made Dipper's heart race. The alpha leaned down, lips gently taking the omega's in a way that was so incredibly soft and tender, it was almost feather-light. Dipper was always tender with Will, even in their intimate moments were roughness came naturally to both of them. He pulled away slowly, hand slipping under Will's and lifting it gently. The omega watched fondly as Dipper kissed the golden ring that rested on his hand. 

It was one of the few moments Will had actually saved in the thousands of years he was alive. His golden eye glowed softly as the sight of his mate in front of him was saved forever in his mind. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Dipper's. His legs were weak, with a suggestive pain heating his lower spine but he made no move to ease it. Wherever Dipper went, he would follow loyally. He would never lose Dipper again. 

The moonlight lit the room in a soft way, working ceremoniously against the gentle glow of Will's golden eye. A cityscape rested outside, buildings nestled against rasch other as lights continued to buzz beneath them. And even in the silent chaos that erupted outside, Dipper pulled his omega to his chest and kissed his hair as his thumbs rubbed soothing circles into Will's back. The omega's eyes trailed over Dipper's body, a mixture of his own love bites mixed with the gnarled marks of previous fights the alpha had fought. He nuzzled the alpha's neck again, nosing the mark and feeling the alpha shudder under him. If his magic allowed it, he'd rid Dipper of every mark that wasn't his on the alpha's body. And yet, they seemed to make Dipper seem even more tempting, his omega hormones purring at the fights the alpha had done over him, had fought to finally claim him. 

But now things would be different. Will was sure of it, with the surge of his power at the introduction of Dipper being his mate. Their connection was unfathomably strong, rivaling any and every god that had once challenged William in his life. He was a new demon, a new creature with a fierce new meaning to life. His stutter was still there, still strong, but he was no longer self-conscious as memories of his alpha smiling warmly at his stutters filled his mind. He was no longer ashamed of the dark markings that were tattooed on his body in an attempt to seal his powers when he was younger and violent. Their bond had nulled their affects, though didn't remove them from his pale skin. Yet, even with the horrifying hieroglyphics carved deeply into his skin, Dipper just traced over them and kissed every inch that had been scarred on his skin. William was a new demon and he could take on the gods with Dipper by his side. 

He briefly thought of his lost family, of his brother who'd ended it all. He thought of how his golden twin had tried to find him, and how he'd once thought he was the only escape route he had from the hellish nightmare he'd found himself in under the Gleeful twins' grasp. To him, he would die either way. Now, embraced against a broad chest, he was happy he'd stuck it out. He was happy he'd caught the alpha's loving eye, had interpreted the lack of torture from the male twin's actions correctly. His golden ring glistened softly in the moonlight and he purred.

There were a lot of things William Cipher regretted in his life, things he could never take back, but somehow Dipper Gleeful had managed to save him from himself. 

They needed each other more than they knew, acting as a safe balance in the soft moonlight. Even as darkness fell over them, Dipper would lean forward and lift Will's chin with a single gloved hand, lips pressed against lips with a hint of desperation as they realized just how impactful their unfortunate first meeting had on the rest of their now immortal lives. 

Not even the universe itself could tear them apart now.

**Author's Note:**

> Music that inspired this fic: "Paris" by The Chainsmokers


End file.
